candys_tellfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Prinzessin Alice/@comment-29336501-20160728131320/@comment-29336501-20180223112100
„Hm...fühlt sich immer noch wie Feuer an.“ meinte er. „Wo sind eigentlich eure Eltern?“ fragte ich. „Die kommen erst später.“ klärte er mich auf. Auf einmal, regte sich der kleine Husky, blinzelte und öffnete die Augen. Zuerst ging er zum Fressnapf und beschnupperte das Futter, bevor er daraus fraß. Dann schlenderte er langsam zu einen Bild das an Alexys Wand hing. Auf den Bild war ein Vollmond abgebildet. Armin dachte kurz nach. „Luna...“ sagte er plötzlich. „Was?“ fragte ich. „Gestern war Neumond, heute haben wir ihn gefunden und er starrt auf dieses Bild und er ähnelt einen Wolf und die heulen den Mond an. Und Luna bedeutet übersetzt Mond.“ erklärte er. Ich schaute zu den Hund. „Luna...ja, den Namen finde ich gut.“ Luna war zwar noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen, aber sie kam dennoch auf mich zu und winselte mich an. Ich nahm sie auf den Arm um sie zu streicheln, doch plötzlich sprang sie aus meinen Armen, auf das Bett, zu den schlafenden Alexy. Alexy wachte auf und schaute direkt in Lunas Gesicht. Er blieb bemerkenswert ruhig uns setzte sich auf. „Urg...Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen, huh? Ich bin echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen wenn ich krank bin.“ meinte er. „Das ist nicht wahr, Alexy! Außerdem klingst du schon viel besser.“ meinte ich. Luna wedelte aufgeregt mit den Schwanz und versuchte Alexys Gesicht zu erreichen um es ab zu lecken, doch Alexy nahm das Tier und drückte es mir in die Hand, so das sie stattdessen mein Gesicht ab schleckte. „Nein...Luna...Hör auf...Das Kitzelt!“ rief ich. Alexy grinste und drückte mir Luna noch mehr ins Gesicht. Ich griff nach dem Tier und kippte nach hinten weg. Ich landete weich...Mit den Kopf auf Armins Schoß. Luna strampelte sich frei, landete auf meinem Gesicht und sprang von da aus auf den Boden. Ich hob meinen Kopf so schnell es ging von Armins Beinen. Alexy fing wieder an zu lachen und kurz darauf an zu husten. Armin deckte seinen Bruder wieder zu wären dieser sein kicher-husten Mischmasch auslebte. Grade als ich dachte er würde sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen, wurde sein Husten sehr leise und kurz darauf schlief er wieder ein. Armin legte seine Hand auf Alexys Stirn. „Sein Fieber ist gesunken...“ murmelte er. „Aber seine Stirn ist immer noch glühend heiß.“ Luna winselte leise und ich sah zu ihr rüber. Sie ging auf Alexys Bett zu und lief vor dem Bett hin und her. Vorsichtig hob ich sie hoch und setzte sie neben Alexy aufs Bett. Luna stieg auf ihn rauf, rollte sich zusammen und schlief ebenfalls ein. „Wow...“ meinte Armin. „So heftig hat es ihn noch nie erwischt.“ Es war kurz still, Armin sah ein wenig besorgt aus. „Denkst du, wir sollten unseren Patienten etwas ruhe gönnen, in dein Zimmer gehen und zocken?“ Jegliche Sorge schwant aus Armins Gesicht und er zeigte mir ein breites Lächeln. Bald darauf saßen wir in Armins Zimmer und zockten „Call of the dead„. Wie immer hatte ich keine Chance. Armin machte mich total fertig, es hat zwar trotzdem Spaß gemacht...Aber, es ist ganz schön frustrierend ständig zu verlieren. Gerade hatte ich erneut verloren als ich ein Kratzen an der Tür hörte, gefolgt von einen leisen Winseln. Keine Frage, das war Luna. Ich stand auf, ging zur Tür und ließ sie herein. Kaum war sie im Zimmer, begann sie an allen möglichen zu schnüffeln. Konsolen, Regale, Spiele, Kabel und zuletzt Armins Hand. Armin streichelte ihr kurz über den Kopf. „Wenn du gegen meine Konsolen pinkelst, gibt es heute Hotdog, ich schwöre!“ meinte er und grinste. Luna gähnte und setzte sich neben Armin auf den Boden. Ich nahm den Controller wieder in die Hand und wir starteten ein neues Spiel. Doch kaum hatten sich die Figuren auf den Monitor angefangen zu bewegen, wurde Luna unruhig. Wir ignorierten das vorerst und spielten weiter. Wie gewohnt machte mich Armin total fertig. Meine Lebensenergie war schon fast zur Hälfte reduziert, während er noch fast volles Leben hatte. Plötzlich fing Luna an zu knurren, dann schrie Armin auf. Ich schaute zu ihn und sah wie Luna in Armins Controller biss und versuchte ihn Armin aus der Hand zu zerren. Wild rissen beide am Controller herum, Luna war sehr stark für ihr Alter und Armin schaffte es nicht ihn loszureißen. Ich sah meine Chance gekommen und griff seine Figur an, er war so abgelenkt, das er es zuerst gar nicht bemerkte. „H-hey! Das ist nicht fair!“ rief er mir zu wären er noch immer mit den Hund kämpfte. Doch ich spielte weiter, und weiter... Plötzlich schaffte es Luna, Armin den Controller aus seinen verschwitzten, rutschigen Händen zu reißen. Fröhlich rannte sie mit den Controller davon...Und Armin hinterher. Ich konnte es nicht mehr halten und lachte lauthals los. Es viel mir schwer mich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren während ich mich vor Lachen krümmte, doch es war nicht weiter wichtig. Armin hatte seinen Controller ja, gar nicht! Ich konnte solange auf seine Figur einschlagen wie ich wollte. Doch dann, fing sich Armins Figur plötzlich wieder an zu wehren. Ich wirbelte herum und konnte nicht fassen was ich sah. Armin lag auf den Bauch, auf den Boden und spielte...Er spielte während Luna, mit gefletschten Zähnen, knurrend wie ein Wolf und mit gestäubten Fell am Controller zerrte. Sie zog und zog, aber Armin gab nicht auf, hielt den Controller gut fest und hakte wie wild auf die Tasten ein. Schnell richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel. Er kann doch nicht gegen mich gewinnen...Während ein Welpe an seinen Controller zerrt! Dachte ich. Doch seine Figur prügelte zwar etwas unkoordiniert, aber wirksam auf mich ein. Ich kämpfte tapfer weiter, bis wir beide nur noch wenige Lebenspunkte übrig hatten. Ich ging sofort auf Angriff und wollte grade den finalen Schlag landen, da gelang es Luna erneut, Armin den Controller zu entreißen. Doch Armin stieß sich mit beiden Händen von Boden ab, nach vorne. Er packte den fliehenden Hund mit einer Hand, Luna lies vor Schreck den Controller fallen. Armins andere Hand schnellte vor und drückte eine einzige Taste: Angriff! Wir drückten die Angriffs- Taste gleichzeitig. Jetzt zählten Millisekunden. Der Bildschirm färbte sich Weiß und ein Rot-Orangener Schriftzug erschien in der Mitte des Monitors. Spieler 1: Gewinnt Ich und Armin starrten beide fassungslos auf den Bildschirm. Trotz seines riesigen Handicaps...Hat Armin gewonnen. Mein Herz schlug so heftig, das es sich anfühlte als würde es gleich aus meiner Brust herausspringen. Ich hatte fast geheult vor Aufregung. „Wow...Damit ist dann wohl bewiesen das ich der beste Spieler der Welt bin, ein Hund zerrt wie wild an meinen Controller und ich habe trotzdem gewonnen.“ meinte Armin stolz und wischte mit den Ärmel, die Hundesabber vom Controller. „Ja...“ sagte ich kurz und klang dabei trauriger als ich vorhatte. Armin sah mich kurz an. Plötzlich saß er hinter mir, legte seine Arme um meine und führe meine Hände an den Controller. Ich wurde knallrot aber das ignorierte er total. Er legte meine Zeigefinger auf die beiden L und R Knöpfe. „Hier...Wenn du den Controller so hältst, kannst du viel schneller reagieren und du kannst nicht abrutschen. Und mach dir nicht die Mühe immer mit den Daumen ganz bis zum Steuerkreuz zu gehen, wenn du dir angewöhnst den Joystick zu benutzen um dich zu bewegen geht es viel schneller!“ erklärte er mir. Immer wenn er mir etwas erklärte machte er es mit meinen eigenen Händen vor und ich verstand es sofort. Ich dachte überhaupt nicht nach und ließ meinen Kopf einfach auf seine Brust fallen. Er schwieg...Wurde aber auch etwas rot. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen...Aber irgendwie konnte ich nichts tun, außer atmen. So saßen wir eine ganze weile schweigend da. Schließlich räusperte sich Armin und stand auf..